La vie d'une âme
by kimaro-san
Summary: Mort puis Etudiant puis Shinigami ça va. Après c'est un grand bordel
1. Prologue : La mort et l'après vie

Prologue : la mort et l'après vie.

Je m'appelle kimaro senju, j'ai 18 ans et je pense que je suis mort (au vu de mon corps étalé sur la route), et je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal.

Comment je suis mort ? je ne sais plus, sans doute percuter par une voiture, mais ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'ai erré dans karakura un bon bout de temps et je ne m'en plaignait pas jusqu'au jour ou un drôle de personnage vêtu de noir armée d'un katana au proportion plus que suffisante pour faire peur s'est approcher de moi et m'a dit qu'il allait me faire un konso. Ne comprenant pas trop la signification du mot et voyant qu'il saisissait son sabre, j'ai filé a toute allure, de plus il avait pas l'air d'un mec sympa, que peut on faire avec une arme de cette taille, l'épée est plus grande que moi et lui il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et que ça fait pas mal !

Le fait est qu'il m'a rattraper vite fait et m'a dit:

_puisque je te dit que je vais pas de faire du mal, je vais seulement t'envoyer au paradis

(si c'était pour me rassurer c'est pas gagné), puis il reprit:

_eh rukia, explique lui toi car moi j'y arrive pas a lui faire comprendre !

_ne vous inquiéter pas messire, ce que ce shinigami va faire c'est vous envoyer à la soul society, vous aurez jamais faim et votre corps sera léger et vous serrer protégé de monstres voulant vous dévorer si vous rester ici.

Le troisième argument a été le plus convainquant je pense et j'acceptai d'aller a la soul society.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la soul society

Partie 1 : Soul society

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la soul society.

Une assez drôle de sensation je dois dire, mais a la fin je fut déçu de l'apparence du paradis, des maisons de bois aligné le long d'une grande rue. Tandis que je me baladais, la faim me tenailla.

_A je la retiens l'autre avec son « vous n'aurez jamais faim », il faut que je me trouve à manger.

Mais comment faire lorsque l'on a faim et que l'on a pas d'argent sur soi pour acheter de quoi manger, j'ai du me résoudre a voler de la nourriture en me promettant de les rembourser un jour (après tout j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi pour les rembourser).

Au bout de 3 semaines j'apprenais que dans un endroit appeler seireitei d'autres types comme celui qui m'avais envoyer ici , d'autres « shinigamis » vivaient et que la bas on ne meurent pas de faim, l'idée d'avoir une épée comme ce type m'a traversé l'esprit et j'eus envi d'y allez.

Après 3 jours de marche (le district 54 nord c'est pas la porte a coté du seireitei), je me trouvais devant un problème, un problème d'une trentaine de mètres de haut et entourant le seireitei. Heureusement qu'il avait une porte non loin d'ici, sauf que cette porte est gardée par un mec immense, il devais bien faire 10 fois ma taille le colosse mais voulant vraiment entrer je lui demanda

_excuser moi ? Je voudrais entrer pour devenir shinigami, vous pourriez ouvrir ?

_Bien sur mais permet moi de te mettre en garde, les épreuves sont difficiles et tu peut être blessé, tu veut vraiment y allez ?

(pour me redonner du courage je demanderai pas à ce type)

_oui je veut vraiment y allez et je suis déterminé

_ bon bah bon courage

_merci.

Une fois a l'intérieur je fut scotché à la vision que j'avais, rien a voir avec le rukongai, là les maisons sont belle et bien faite ( pourquoi je suis pas tombé ici directement ?), et a peine ai-je eu le temps d'admirer les environs qu'un garde m'interrogea:

_eh que fait tu là ?

_je viens pour devenir shinigami

_et bien passe d'abord l'examen d'entrer a l'académie et on verra après.

(hein, une académie ?, un examen ?, mais dans quelle cauchemar je suis tombé moi)

En entrant dans la salle d'examen un type me demanda de faire une boule de reiatsu

_c'est quoi une boule de reiatsu ?

_c'est ça

Là le type fit apparaître une sphère d'un blanc éclatant puis il me redemanda de faire une boule de reiatsu

_bah je vais essayer, euh...comment on fait ?

(les veines sur sa tempe indiqua qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser)

_ tu visualise une boule dans ta main et tu essaye de la maintenir pour qu'elle ne se disperse pas.

_OK j'ai compris (mais de là à le faire c'est autre chose)

j'essayai de faire une boule et pendant que je visualisais, une boule apparu dans le creux de ma main sauf que cette boule ne cessa de grossir encore et encore, l'instructeur me disait:

_contient là bordel !

l'explosion détruisit la moitié du mobilier de la pièce,et pendant que la fumée se dissipait l'instructeur se disait:

« avec la grande dose de reiatsu qu'il a mis, cet imbécile dois être mort, dans le cas contraire il dois être totalement épuiser voir dans le coma mieux faut sortir prévenir la divisions des soins »

_eh monsieur ça va, je suis désolé j'ai pas pu la contenir mais regarder j'en ai fait une autre qui n'explose pas

j'espérais que ma seconde boule ferais oublier la première et l'étonnement de l'instructeur m'a rassurer (il doit pas trop m'en vouloir). Peut après il me donna un papier et me dit d'aller dans la file d'attente pour la classe d'élite (cool, avec un nom comme ça les mec doivent avoir des épée dès l'entrer).

Je me trompais et, une fois entrer dans une grande salle avec plein d'autre candidats on nous distribua des uniformes pour les première année (il y a plusieurs années !)

puis le chef des instituteurs nous a dis que d'ici 5 ou 6 ans nous serons shinigamis

mais que en attendant la rentré qui est dans deux semaines nous devions nous reposer et bien nous préparer.


	3. Chapitre 2,1 : Premier jour d'école

Chapitre 2.1 : Premier jour d'école : début de journée.

Deux semaines se sont écoulé et je vais enfin faire la connaissance de mes camarades de classe et, mais ou est cette foutu salle ?. Pendant des heures je me mis a cherché la salle et je la trouva avec un bon quart d'heure de retard :

_bonjour excuser moi du retard

_excuse non accepter, un élève de la classe élite ne dois pas arrivé en retard

_eh, j'aimerais vous y voir vous, dans ce labyrinthe de couloir, non mais. Je viens de mourir, je tombe dans un endroit pourri puis j'arrive ici pour devenir shinimachin chose et bottez les fesses de monstre et je me fait engueuler pour quoi 5, 10, 15, à quand même, pour un cours d'une heure, en perdre un tiers c'est un peu chiant

_bon, allez vous assoir au fond a coté de l'autre retardataire que je puisse finir de faire l'appel

quoi ? Elle a pas fini de faire l'appel ? J'aurais du arrivé à la demi moi.

_senju kimaro ?

_oui c'est moi madame

_yuukishi sosaku

_oui madame, fit mon voisin

_c'est toi l'autre retardataire ? Moi c'est kimaro

_je sais elle vient de le dire

_oui pas bête

_eh oh vous deux, écouter un peu ou vous allez nettoyer les couloirs

Nettoyer les couloir, noooooooooooooooooooooon, mais pourquoi ça tomberai sur moi ?

_euh kimaro t'es encore là ?

_hein ? Oui oui je réfléchissais

_et tu est coupé du monde quand tu réfléchit ?

_ ça suffit vous deux, si vous vous entendez si bien je vous met dans la même chambre

_si vous voulez, dis je en même temps que yuukishi.

Toute la classe s'est mis a rigoler a part quelque snob. Une fois le cours fini on passa au cours suivant

_bonjour, je m'appelle amatasu maigo et je suis votre professeur d'histoire de la soul society et sa hiérarchie

_mais c'est quoi encore ce cours à la con

_t'inquiète pas kimaro, il y a des cours bien mieux crois moi

_tu a l'air d'en savoir des choses ?

_je suis assez bien informer

Le cours fut ennuyeux, suffisamment pour que je puisse le refaire en 4 mots : soul society, rukongai, seireitei. Prochain cours, art et maitrise des hados.

_bonjour futur shinigami, mon nom n'a pas d'importance, ce qui est important c'est que vous devez m'obéir.

J'ai eu envie de dire chef, oui chef, à vos ordre chef mais yuukishi avais l'air de s'en méfier, faisons comme lui.

_aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre a maitriser toutes sortes de hado afin de combattre les hollows

_euh c'est quoi les hollows ?

_Et vous êtes ?

_kimaro senju, monsieur

_et bien mon cher kimaro, les hollows sont des monstres terribles qui dévore ton âme avant même que tu n'ai eu le temps de les voir, dit il d'un ton angoissant

_a, ce sont les méchants en gros, filer moi un sabre et je vous les tranche en deux seconde moi

_monsieur est sur de lui à ce que je vois, fait moi une boule de reiatsu et balance la sur le panneau

Je fit une boule et la balance sur le panneau, sous les yeux de mes camarades très stupéfait

_c'est trop facile le mec à l'entrer du seireitei m'a demander d'en faire une donc je sais comment en faire maintenant

_et tu trouve que ton tir était bien ?

_bah ouais, j'ai touché la cible

_normalement quand on tir sur cette cible, elle ne noircit pas mais explose, regarde, hado no 31, shakka ho

Une boule rouge détruit le panneau

_alors petit insolant, toujours aussi confiant en tes capacités, bon tu va allez me nettoyer les couloir de tout le bâtiment

_QUOI ? c'est de l'abus de pouvoirs

Et tandis que je balayais le couloir principale, les autres s'entrainaient à tirer des boule de reiatsu dans les cibles, certain faisait des traces noir et d'autre ne touchais même pas la cible. À la fin du cours le prof m'obligea à finir le couloir avant d'aller manger et que après manger je devais finir les autres couloirs du bâtiment. Une fois dans le restaurant de l'école :

_merde il n'y a plus de place

_eh kimaro, viens par là

_merci yuukishi

_de rien, tu a réussit a faire tout les couloirs ?

_non je n'en n'est même pas fait la moitié

_bah faudrait que tu mange assez vite car sinon tu va raté le prochain cours et je suis sur que celui là va beaucoup te plaire

_dans ce cas j'y retourne de suite

J'ai jamais nettoyer des couloirs aussi vite mais déjà 13h45 et il me reste encore tout un couloir

_un peu d'aide ?

_Yuukishi ? alors là si tu m'aide tu es un vrai pote

_c'est très rare que je me fasse des potes et puis j'ai trouver que la punition de monsieur sans nom était un peu injuste

_alors là merci, tu me sauve. On fait la course ?

_OK mais méfie toi je suis très rapide

_regarde moi bien car dans une minute je te met 10 mètres dans la vue

La course commença et on démarrai a grande vitesse, des vrais formule 1 à balai puis arrivé au milieu du couloir un truc bizarre arriva et yuukishi et moi étions rendu à la fin du couloir en à peine quelques secondes

_tu a compris ce qui viens de ce passer ?

_je crois que l'on a été un peu trop rapide

_en tout cas le couloir est fait et il ne nous reste plus que 5 minute avant que le cours ne commence.

On arriva en cours pile à l'heure malgré les 700 mètres de couloirs à parcourir


	4. Chapitre 2,2 : Fin de journée

Chapitre 2.2 : Fin de journée.

_asseyez vous tout les deux et écouter moi tous, je m'appelle ayumi tsuchimate et je serai votre prof de Zanjutsu

_ça c'est pas possible, une fille ? Avec un sabre ?, dit un type assez arrogant, laisser moi rire

_insinue tu que je ne serai pas apte à vous apprendre le kendo, si tel est le cas prend un sabre en bois et viens me désarmer

_eh les mecs vous pouvez me garder mon sac, je la bat et je reviens

Le combat ne dure pas dix secondes, la prof désarma l'étudiant sans même utiliser son sabre

_bravo madame, vous lui avez donner une bonne leçon, disent toute les filles de la classe

_bon, qui d'autre veut tester mes compétences ?

Silence le plus total

_très bien, dans ce cas mettez vous deux par deux et donner un coup sec vers l'avant et votre adversaire doit parer le coup

Yuukishi et moi on se mit ensemble et on commença à faire le travail demander et pendant une heure on parait les coups de l'autre sans répondre

_ très bien, maintenant on va passer en match libre. Faite attention, si votre adversaire fait tomber son sabre, vous avez gagné, pareil si il dit « j'abandonne ». par contre il est interdit de blessé son adversaire sous peine d'être exclus de mon cour pour un mois. Bon atemari contre akimichi

Les combat se suivirent et quand viens le dernier

_senju contre sosaku

_bonne chance yuukishi

_appelle moi yuu

Le combat commença et déjà la prof remarqua que notre combat étais plus puissant et plus intense que les autres combats. Après 10 minutes, aucun de nous deux ne laissa tomber, yuu faillit me faire lâcher mon arme et après 15 minutes je pris le dessus et lui brisa son sabre d'un coup sec.

_très bien vous deux, vous vous êtes vraiment bien battu. Mais au faite, êtes vous fatigué

_sans plus, et toi yuu ?

_ça peut allez aussi

_dans ce cas ça vous dirai de faire un petit duel tout les deux contre moi ?

_nous contre vous sensei ? On peut pas gagner c'est pas possible

_essayer quand même

_ok

_ok, mais laisser moi prendre un autre sabre avant

_d'accord

Le combat commença et la prof n'attaqua pas, elle paraît simplement nos coup

_eh yuu, on augmente la cadence ?

_j'allais te demander la même chose

_ de quoi ? fit la professeur

La cadence des coups augmentait mais la prof les paraît quand même mais avec difficulté, et à un moment une double attaque pris la prof à dépourvu et son habit fut légèrement déchirer. Ce fut comme un déclic, elle prit un deuxième sabre et dans une rotation, nous désarma. A la fin du cours tout le monde parti sauf moi et la professeur.

_je suis vraiment désolé pour votre habit, je ne vous est pas fait mal j'espère ?

Car même si c'était notre prof, elle restait une femme assez mince donc assez fragile

_ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai déjà connu pire quand j'étais shinigami dans la cinquième division

_vous avez du commencer très jeune alors car vous n'avez pas plus de 25 ans et vous êtes déjà professeur

_25 ans ? Merci de me rajeunir, c'est très gentil de ta part.

_a plus tard tsuchimate-sensei

_appelle moi ayumi

_d'accord ayumi-san

Ma première journée de cours enfin fini, je me précipitait vers le dortoir à la recherche de ma chambre partagée avec yuukishi si je me souviens bien.

_à te voilà, notre chambre est un étage au dessus, mais tu étais ou toi encore ?

_je discutait avec ayumi-san

_ayumi-san ? Tu appelle tsushimate-sensei ayumi-san ?

_bah oui, c'est elle qui me l'a demander

_a, enfin bref tu préfère le lit de gauche ou celui de droite

_droite !

_ok

Une fois dans la chambre, yuu sorti de s'est affaire une radio récupéré dans une décharge, qu'il avais réparé

_tu va voir, on peut pas capter les stations radio mais j'ai trouver un disque dedans qui marche encore

Et tout la nuit on se marrait en chantant la musique de bad boys.

_Bad boys_

_UH ! Bad boys watcha want, watcha want, watcha gonna do?  
>When sheriff John Brown come for you?<br>Tell me! Whatcha wanna do, whatcha wanna do?_

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_When you were eight and you had bad traits  
>You go to school and learn the golden rule<br>So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
>If you get hot then you must get cool<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it down that one,  
>You chuck it down this one,<br>You chuck it down your mother and you chuck it down your father,  
>Ya chuck it down your brother and you chuck it down your sister,<br>You chuck it down that one and you chuck it down me!_

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_nobody now give ya no break  
>Police now give ya no break,<br>That old soldier man now give ya no break,  
>not even your idren now give ya no break héhé!<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna, do whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do When they come for you?_

_Why did you have to act so mean?  
>Don't you know you're a human being?<br>Born of a mother with the love of a father,  
>Reflection comes and reflection goes,<br>I know sometimes you wanna let go  
>hehehe i know sometimes you wanna let go<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?  
>You're too bad, you're too rude,<br>You're too bad, you're too rude,_

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it down that one,  
>You chuck it down this one,<br>You chuck it down your mother and you chuck it down your father,  
>Ya chuck it down your brother and you chuck it down your sister,<br>You chuck it down that one and you chuck it down me !_


	5. Chapitre 3 : Une semaine terrible

Chapitre 3 : Une semaine terrible :

Mardi matin, 7 heures, le réveil sonne.

Mardi matin, 8 heures, les cours commencent.

Mardi matin, 7h50, on se réveille.

_Merde, lève toi marmotte !

_Hein ? De quoi ?

_Putain Kimaro on s'est pas levé !

_C'est pas ma faute c'est ton réveil !

_Peut-être mais tu aurais dû te lever quand ce foutu réveil a sonné !

_Au lieu de m'engueuler tu devrais te grouiller toi aussi car on a cours dans 10 minutes, 10 minutes ! Merde !

On a jamais vu une âme se laver et s'habiller aussi vite. Et en moins de 10 minutes Yuu et moi étions prêt, prêt à nous faire tuer si nous arrivions en retard.

_Plus que deux minutes avant la sonnerie et le bâtiment se situe à l'autre bout de l'académie !

_Cours, cours, cours, cours !

_Je cours pour aller en cours, c'est un peu ironique, non ?

_Ah ah ah, au lieu de plaisanter accélère !

Soudain le paysage passa comme en accéléré autour de Yuu et de moi et on arriva avec 10 secondes d'avance.

_Ça me l'a encore refait ce truc, toi aussi non?

_Oui kimaro, ça m'a fait pareil, je suis crevé d'un coup moi.

_Pareil.

_Rentrez en cours vous deux, sinon vous allez rater le cours !

_Ouais deux secondes on est mort là ! (façon de parler)

Le premier cours de la journée était un cours spécial vu que notre prof nous a donné un planning de nos cours de la semaine puis nous a laissé sortir.

_Ça servait pas à grand chose de se dépêcher pour dix minutes de cours, me dit Yuu.

_Bah on va en profiter pour aller manger un peu avant notre prochain cours.

_Oui, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons avec notre course.

Une fois dans le restaurant de l'Académie Yuu regarda son planning :

_Putain le planning de fou que l'on a !

Première année

Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi

8h-9h C3 C5 C4 C3

9h-10h C1 C3 C5 C4 C3

10h-11h C2 C3 C5 C2 C1

11h-12h C2 C4 C5 C2 C4

12h-14h

14h-15h C6 C6 C6 C6 C7

15h-16h C4 C7 C2 C7 C7

16h-17h C5 C7 C2 C7 C5

17h-18h C5 C1 C1 C3 C5

(C1) Histoire de la soul society et sa hiérarchie (année : 1 ans)

(C2) Kidō, spécialité Hadō (années : 6 ans)

(C3) Kidō, spécialité Bakudō (années : 6 ans)

(C4) Hohou (déplacement rapide) (années : 3 ans)

(C5) Maniement du sabre (années : 6 ans)

(C6) Méditation et découverte de soi-même (années : jusqu'à découverte de son zanpakuto)

(C7) Hakuda (années : 4 ans)

_Bon bah là on a 2 heures de Kidō, spécialité Bakudō, tu sais ce que c'est le Bakudō toi ?

_Ouais, et j'attendais ce cours avec impatience.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui, j'en connais déjà un alors je sens que ce cours ça va être du gâteau !

_Ah bon ? Montre moi Yuu !

_Ok, Bakudō no yon, Hainawa !

Yuu fit une corde jaune et attrapa son verre avec.

_Super ton truc !

_Allez on y va !

Le cours était génial, j'ai appris mon premier Bakudō, le numéro 1, Saï. Le cours suivant était assez inattendu :

_Bonjour, je suis votre professeur de Hohou.

(étonnement de la part des ¾ des élèves)

_Hohou ? dit l'un des élèves.

_Oui, le Hohou, les déplacements rapides, ce cours est sans doute le plus important de tous, celui qui vous permettra de fuir le plus vite possible d'une situation dangereuse ou alors au contraire surprendre l'adversaire afin de l'abattre.

_Euh monsieur ? dis je.

_Oui ?

_Avec mon pote on a couru très vite d'un coup et on a fait plusieurs dizaines de mètres en quelque secondes, cela fait partie de votre cours ?

_En effet, toi et ton camarade avez dû effectuer un shunpō je pense…

_Et c'est normal que ça nous fatigue autant ?

_Si vous utilisez trop de reiatsu, je pense que oui…

_Reiatsu, reiatsu, ah l'énergie c'est ça ?

_C'est bien cela. Puisque vous avez réussi a faire un shunpō, vous pourriez essayer d'en faire un autre en classe.

_Hein ? Mais c'est pas sur commande ces trucs-là !

_Essayez quand même.

_Ok.

Après une dizaine de tentative, Yuu et moi avons enfin réussi à faire un shunpō, de 30 mètres.

_Je n'avais pas demandé aussi loin…

_Je vous l'ai dit, sensei, que l'on ne le contrôlait pas !

_Vous voyez les autres, dans ce cours on va apprendre à ce déplacer rapidement et à contrôler cette rapidité, bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller manger.

Après le repas, on commença un cours des plus bizarres.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Iroshi Maetsudo et je suis votre professeur de méditation et découverte de soi-même.

_En gros vous êtes le prof de détente, dit l'un des élèves.

_Pas tout a fait, suivez-moi.

Le prof nous emmena dans une plaine où se trouvait une élève.

_Cette élève est en deuxième année. Hana ? Tu pourrai nous montrer ton Zanpakutō ?

_Oui sensei, épanouie-toi, Shizen !

La couleur de la lame de son sabre passa de l'argenté au vert.

_En gros quand on médite, notre sabre change de couleur ?

_Pas tout a fait, montre leur Hana.

Hana fit un mouvement et l'herbe autour d'elle poussa d'un coup.

_Mais il vient de se passer quoi là, dit l'un des élèves.

_C'est simple, quand on médite, on peut trouver son monde intérieur et découvrir une âme possédant des pouvoirs différents pour chacun d'entre vous.

_Génial, disent tout les élèves à part certains qui le savaient déjà.

_Dans ce cas allons méditer, nous dit le professeur.

Il reste encore 3 heures de cours et je suis déjà fatigué, ça promet…

_Alors voilà nos nouveaux shinigamis en herbe hein ? Je me présente, Hayate Fon, prof de Hakuda et votre pire cauchemar, mettez vous deux par deux et commencez a vous battre, le perdant aura un gage !

_Yuu, on se met pas ensemble, met toi avec un type que tu pourras battre et je vais en faire de même !

Sur les 50 élèves, seul 24 gagnaient leur combat.

_Je vois, bon maintenant les perdants vous allez m'attendre dans la salle d'à côté pendant que j'entraîne les plus fort, ensuite je m'occuperai de vous.

(vent glacial)

_Bon allez les vainqueurs, on va voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre, faites-moi 50 tours de terrain puis 50 pompes !

_Bon à vous les perdants, vous allez me faire 60 tours et 60 pompes.

(à tous le monde)

_Et dépêchez-vous car vous n'avez que 1 heure !

À la fin de l'heure, ceux qui n'avaient pas fini ont eu 40 tours supplémentaires et 40 pompes supplémentaires.

Maintenant vous allez de nouveau vous battre, les plus forts entre eux et les plus faibles entre eux.

Ce fut les deux heures les plus éprouvantes de ma vie, enfin de ma mort. Plus qu'un cours, un cours pas trop fatiguant.

_Aujourd'hui on va parler de la chambre des 46 qui dirige le Seireitei.

OH non, je veut retourner en Hakuda !

Le soir Yuu et moi étions tellement crevés que l'on s'est endormi à 20h.

Mercredi, 4h de C5 où j'ai remarqué que seul Yuu et la prof étaient de mon niveau (ou supérieur à mon niveau pour la prof). Après le repas, on a eu droit à des cours de méditation, Hadō et histoire de la soul society sans embrouille. Les deux autres jours furent calmes et arrivés au vendredi soir on nous a réuni dans une salle avec les première année de la seconde classe, la classe moyenne.

_Eh, vous savez pourquoi on nous a réuni tous ici ?, dis-je.

_Aucune idée je dois dire, me dit un type de la classe moyenne.

_Mais au fait comment il est votre emploi du temps à vous ?

_Bah je pense qu'il doit être comme le vôtre à peu près…

_Fais-voir.

_Tiens, regarde.

Première année

Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi

8h-9h C1 C3 C7 C4 C3

9h-10h C1 C3 C7 C4 C3

10h-11h C4 C2 C5 C2 C3

11h-12h C7 C2 C5 C2 C4

12h-14h

14h-15h C6 C5 C6 C6

15h-16h C5 C5 C2 C7

16h-17h C5 C5 C1 C7

_Mais c'est abusé, on a 7 h de cours de plus que vous !

_Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous avons réunis ici pour vous donner le classement des élèves ; les 50 premiers iront dans la classe élite et les 50 suivants dans la classe moyenne. À la fin de la première année vous pourrez choisir une spécialisation parmi les suivantes : Gotei 13, Kidoushuu ou Omnitsukidou.

_Excusez-moi madame mais on pourrait avoir plus de précisions à ce sujet s.v.p ?

_Bien sûr, le programme pour ceux qui veulent intégrer le Gotei 13 ne change pas de celui que vous avez. Le programme de ceux qui iront au Kidoushuu auront exclusivement des cours de Hadō et de Bakudō, à peu près 80% de leur emploi du temps. Enfin pour ceux qui veulent allez à l'Omnitsukidou auront des emplois du temps variable en fonction de la division que vous voulez intégré, le Keigun privilégiera les cours de Hakuda et de Hohou alors que les gardes auront surtout des cours d'histoire de la Soul Society.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Et ça continue

Chapitre 4 : Et ça continue…

Garde. Voilà une profession que je ne choisirais pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Au classement je suis septième, mais je vais leur montrer, moi, de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Eh Yuu, tu es combien sur cent ?

- Je suis cinquième, et toi ?

- Septième, je pense que c'est parce que le prof de Hadō ne m'a pas vu d'un bon œil, mais tu vas voir ! En attendant, si on allait faire la fête, étant donné que l'on est en week-end ?

- Eh, pourquoi pas ! Par contre c'est toi qui paie !

- Quoi ? C'est payant ?

- Bah oui, le restaurant de l'Académie est gratuit, mais pour allez faire la fête dehors c'est payant ! … Attends, tu n'as pas d'argent ?

- Euh non, pourquoi tu en as toi ?

- Ben j'ai ma bourse d'entrée a l'Académie…

- Il y avait une bourse ?

- Oh le con…

- MAIS POURQUOI ON NE ME PREVIENT JAMAIS !

- Viens Kimaro, on va en demander une, c'est peut-être pas trop tard…

Une fois au Bureau d'Attribution des Bourses :

- Euh, mon ami a oublié de demander une bourse d'entrée a l'Académie…

- Et bien ton ami n'a pas de bol, par contre s'il est dans les dix premiers du classement, il a droit à un peu d'argent de poche.

- Ça tombe bien moi, je suis septième et mon pote Yuu est cinquième !

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Kimaro Senju, et mon pote c'est Yuukishi Sosaku.

- C'est bon, vous êtes sur le fichier, et vous êtes bien septième et cinquième, donc ça fait trente Kangs pour toi et cinquante pour ton camarade.

- Merci beaucoup !

Une fois sortis du bureau :

- Eh Yuu, tu as vu ça ?

- Ouais, on a de l'argent de poche quand on est dans les dix premiers du classement !

- Bon bah avec mes trente Kangs, je vais pouvoir payer la fête !

- Je paierai le reste.

- Cool, merci !

Une fois dans un bar, trois types qui nous regardaient depuis un bout de temps vinrent vers nous, et commencèrent à nous insulter.

- Dégagez, bande de crevards ! Vous êtes du Rukongai et vous nous prenez notre argent, c'est nous qui devrions être à vos places, au lieu de ça on est recalés aux treizième, quatorzième et quinzième rangs !

- Mais vous êtes cons, ou vous le faites exprès ? Même si moi et mon pote n'étions pas là, vous n'auriez gagné que deux places et donc le plus fort aurait été onzième ! Vous n'auriez rien eu de toute façon.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de con ? Tu veux qu'on t'éclate, moi et mes potes ?

Soudain un cri terrifiant déchira le silence de cette nuit étoilée :

- UN HOLLOW ! crièrent des passants en courant dans tous les sens.

- Merde ! Un hollow ! s'exclama Yuu.

- Bordel, c'est ça un hollow, non mais vous avez vu la taille de ce truc ? Je croyais que c'était un mec style serial killer mais pas un truc aussi gros, dis-je.

- Barrons nous ! hurla le mec qui voulait, selon ses dires, m'éclater.

- On se casse aussi, allez, viens Kimaro !

- On va quand même pas laisser ce monstre attaquer les passants, et en plus j'ai vu une jolie fille… Ca serait dommage de la voir se faire manger par ce truc.

- Bon d'accord, moi je l'immobilise et toi tu balances une boule de reiatsu dans sa face !

- Ok !

Yuu utilisa le Bakudō numéro quatre pour l'attraper à la jambe, mais le hollow le tira vers lui assez facilement. Yuu réutilisa le même Bakudō plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le hollow soit empêtré dans tous les fils. Cependant, après quelques secondes le hollow brisa le sort d'emprisonnement et repartit en avant. Pendant ce temps je fabriquais une boule géante d'énergie spirituelle.

- Prends ça dans les dents !

La boule, chargée de reiatsu, propulsa le hollow qui atterrit dans la maison d'à côté grâce au souffle de l'explosion.

- Merde, ça fait plus comme un gros ballon de baudruche que comme une explosion, faudrait que je concentre le reiatsu dans une boule plus petite.

Ma deuxième boule était aussi grande que la première, mais cette fois elle rétrécit après avoir gonflée et elle devint de plus en plus rouge.

- Goûte moi celle là !

Le tir me brûla légèrement car j'y avais mis trop de reiatsu, et si ce coup ne l'avait pas tué, j'étais très mal. L'explosion était plus puissante et cassa un bout de son masque, mais ça ne suffit pas pour le détruire. Soudain, une bande de shinigami arriva et trancha le monstre en quelques secondes.

- Incroyable, vous l'avez battu en quelques secondes, alors que moi je ne lui ai fait qu'un peu de dégâts en utilisant tout mon reiatsu !

- Non, me dit l'un des shinigamis, si tu avais vraiment tout mis, tu serais mort a l'heure qu'il est, et d'après ce que je vois, il t'en reste assez pour ne pas trop ressentir la fatigue.

- Ah, bah merci quand même.

Puis je cherchai la jolie fille que j'avais vu pour voir si elle n'avait rien, mais comme je ne la trouvai pas, je retournai dans ma chambre à l'Académie.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Enfin de la chance

Chapitre 5 : Enfin de la chance.

Une fois dans le couloir de ma chambre je retrouvai Yuu qui rentrait lui aussi, et quand on passa la porte ensemble, un tonnerre d'applaudissements me fit sursauter.

- Bravo, bravo ! s'exclamèrent toutes les personne de notre classe.

- C'est vraiment incroyable ce que vous avez pu faire face à un hollow, et que grâce à vous, il n'a pas pu tuer des innocents ! nous dit une fille de notre classe. Je suis vraiment impressionnée…

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Au point de sortir avec moi ?

Elle rougit, c'est un très bon signe.

- Pourquoi pas, deviens premier dans une seul discipline et j'accepterai.

Arrêt sur image, une fille assez jolie viens d'accepter là, je ne rêve pas. Et quand je dis assez jolie c'est vraiment jolie, un mètre soixante-dix, cinquante kilos, des formes de rêve, brune aux cheveux longs, un sourire à tomber par terre, bref la fille idéale.

- D'ici deux semaines, je serai premier d'une matière, je peux te le promettre ! Mais toi tu es première en quelque chose ?

- Oui, je suis la première en C1 et en C7, et je suis troisième au classement général.

- Incroyable ! Et bien reviens me voir dans deux semaines et tu auras devant toi un premier en au moins une matière.

La soirée fut suivie d'une fête dans les quartiers des premières années. Durant deux semaines, je travaillai comme un forcené, surtout dans les matières C2, C4 et C5 où j'avais le plus de facilité, et à la fin des deux semaines…

- Mademoiselle, permettez que je vous montre ma place dans les classements individuels et dans le général ?

- Mais faites donc !

Sur le tableau, j'étais passé au rang de quatrième sur cent dans le classement général, et premier en Hadō et maniement du sabre.

- Tu as réussi Kimaro, j'accepte de sortir avec toi.

- Dans ce cas que dirais-tu d'aller manger avec moi ce soir dans un restaurant ?

- Euh ce soir je peux pas, je dois aider une personne dans le Rukongai.

- Je peux venir te prêter main forte !

- Avec joie !

- Mais au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom…

- Excuse moi, j'ai totalement oublié de me présenter, Emi, Emi Kimidori !

- Emi , beauté divine hein, ton nom te ressemble assez bien.

- Merci bien, le tien par contre n'est pas très connu, mais je l'aime bien.

- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment.

Et on se mit à rire avant de partir aider l'ami d'Emi se trouvant dans le Rukongai. Une fois devant la maison :

- Oh mais c'est ma petite Emi ?

- Grand-mère, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien ma petite, et qui est ton ami ?

- Il s'appelle Kimaro.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame.

- Oh, il est très poli ton camarade !

- Merci madame, voulez vous que je fasse quelque chose ?

- Volontiers, pourriez-vous couper une branche de l'arbre dans le jardin ?

- Bien sûr, madame.

Pendant que je coupais, Emi et sa grand mère discutaient. Une demi-heure plus tard :

- Bordel, c'est du béton, excusez moi, je ne connais pas ce genre d'arbre…

- Ah, c'est bien normal, ce n'est pas un arbre ordinaire, c'est un mélèze du japon ! me dit la grand-mère.

- C'est un mélèze ? Il est plutôt imposant pour un mélèze…

- C'est sans doute car ce n'est pas un mélèze comme les autres. Voyez vous, quand je suis morte, mon mari a brûlé cet arbre et quand je me suis installée ici, l'arbre est apparu devant moi, au font de ce jardin.

- C'est pour ça que vous voulez que je coupe cette grosse branche qui fait plier l'arbre ?

- Oui, je veux le débarrasser de ce poids qui doit lui faire mal.

Cette discussion m'a redonné la pêche et me voilà reparti à l'assaut de la très grosse branche. Et je n'exagère pas, quatre mètres de long sur cinquante centimètres de large, c'est du lourd. Vingt minutes plus tard la branche était par terre, victoire !

- Excusez-moi madame, je pourrais garder la branche ?

- Bien sûr, fais ce que tu veux avec.

Emi, très surprise demanda à sa grand-mère :

- Euh, grand-mère ? Pourquoi tu lui donnes la branche, et surtout pourquoi il veut l'embarquer ?

La grand-mère sourit.

- Vois-tu, ton grand-père ramassait toujours les branches qu'il coupait. Il taillait les branches et en faisait des instruments d'agriculture, car ce bois est très solide et résiste dans le temps.

- Ah OK, bon bah je te laisse, je reviendrai dans la semaine c'est promis ! (puis revenant vers moi) Tu vas en faire quoi de cette grosse branche ?

- Je pense que je vais en faire un sabre d'entraînement.

- Un seul ? Avec la taille de la branche, tu pourrais en faire au moins 10 !

- J'en ferai un, puis un autre, comme un passe-temps…

- Euh jeune homme, me dit la grand-mère qui était en train de nous poursuivre, une petite branche à la main, je voudrais que vous preniez cette branche, elle s'est cassée de l'arbre il y a 1000 ans maintenant, et comme une branche est de plus en plus solide avec le temps qu'elle passe à sécher après sa coupe de l'arbre, celle ci dois faire un bien beau bokei.

- Mais comment avez-vous devinez que j'allais en faire des bokei ?

- Des shinigamis passent par chez moi pour mon arbre car ils veulent se faire un sabre avec donc je me suis dit que vous aussi.

- En tout cas merci beaucoup madame, et avec ma grosse branche je vous confectionnerai quelque chose.

- Au revoir alors !

Une fois revenu dans ma chambre avec Emi, on dîna en tête à tête mais les plats achetés sur la route étaient froids et il était interdit de faire du feu dans les chambres.

- Attends, j'ai une idée, Hadō no Sanju Ichi, Shakka hō !

Une fois les plats réchauffés (au dessus du Shakka hō) et mangés, Emi rentra dans sa chambre deux couloirs plus loin et moi je me couchai en pensant que le weekend venait à peine de commencer…

(Enfin un weekend bien mérité)

- Alerte intrusion, alerte intrusion, tout les étudiants doivent rester à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'Académie !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai enfin un weekend que je passe pas à m'entraîner ou autre chose et il faut que l'on me fasse chier avec des inconnus qui s'introduisent dans le Seireitei.

Là un grand boum se fit sentir.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

En sortant je voyais le shinigami qui m'avais envoyé à la soul society en compagnie d'un drôle de mec. Tout deux étais en train de courir.

(Alors toi mon coco, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à te dire). Suite à cette pensée je me mis a les suivre sans me faire remarquer. On croisa la onzième division, son troisième siège se fit battre assez facilement je trouve, faut quand même avouer que notre shinigami au cheveux roux a l'air bien plus fort et son épée a changé, elle est encore plus effrayante, et son reiatsu est bien plus puissant. Ce shinigami, ce « Ichigo », c'est vraiment une personne à part ; il bat à tour de rôle le 3ème siège Madarame de la onzième division, le lieutenant Abarai Renji de la sixième division avant de s'attaquer au capitaine de la onzième, Zaraki Kenpachi. Et le plus incompréhensible c'est que sa force a augmenté à chaque combat, augmenté tellement que je me suis évanoui (c'est pas ma faute, c'est leur trop grand reiatsu à ces tarés).

A mon réveil j'appris que Ichigo et ses amis étais partis chez eux, que trois capitaines étaient renégats et que j'avais dormi presque deux semaines.

- Kimaro Senju-san ?

- O... Oui ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, votre corps spirituel n'a pas supporté le chocs des reiatsu des batailles et vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir vous même un peu de reiatsu car sinon votre corps aurais été détruit.

- Ah quand même, et bah merci, euh... Je peux rentrer à l'Académie, madame l'infirmière ?

- Oui, bien sûr, vous êtes totalement remis.

- Merci bien, euh... Je peux avoir des vêtements ?

Un silence envahit la chambre puis l'infirmière et moi on se mit a rire.

- Oui, bien entendu, je vais vous les chercher.

- Merci, madame l'infirmière.

- Appelez-moi Sakura.

- Bien, alors merci Sakura-san.

- De rien, Kimaro-chan

Et je rentrai chez moi, pour me préparer avant les cours.


	8. Chapitre 6 : De la joie

Chapitre 6 : De la joie ...

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis qu'Aizen , Ichimaru et Tōsen ont trahi la Soul Society, aaah, les traîtres, si je leur met la main dessus, dire que le capitaine Ichimaru était l'un de mes préférés ! Enfin bref, les cours ont continué, les examens étaient d'un ennui, tous faciles, sauf le C1, je m'y ferai jamais à ce cours là (j'ai quand même eu un 19/20). Avec Yuu, on forme un duo d'enfer, on a même battu des shinigamis non-officier appartenant à la onzième division, le troisième siège Madarame leur a fait faire 100 tours de terrain pour avoir perdu contre Yuu et moi. Niveau sentimental ? Avec Emi c'est génial, le bonheur total, on fait un truc différent chaque semaine pour éviter la monotonie. La seule chose qui est de routine c'est la visite hebdomadaire chez sa grand mère, mais j'aime bien lui rendre visite, elle fait de bons gâteaux. J'ai fini mes Bokei, j'en ai sept, dont un que j'ai toujours sur moi, celui fait avec la vieille branche que la grand-mère d'Emi m'avait donné, ce sabre là j'y ai mis tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage.

Il commence à faire froid aujourd'hui, en même temps c'est un peu normal pour un premier décembre.

- Kimaro, tu veux venir diner ce soir chez ma grand-mère ?

- Avec grand plaisir, vers quelle heure ?

- Disons 19h…

- 19h ? Je pourrais plutôt venir a 20h ? Car j'ai un entraînement avec Yuu…

- D'accord pour 20h, je t'attendrai là bas.

- Ok.

Les cours se sont passés sans problème, le prof de Hadō m'a même dit que mon niveau était suffisant pour faire partie des forces Kidō, et recevoir un compliment de ce prof là, c'est pas banal.

- Eh, Kimaro !

- Quoi Yuu ?

- Bouge toi un peu, le terrain d'entraînement ne va pas nous attendre éternellement !

- Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive.

Une fois là bas, des Shinigami étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner donc on est partis dans les bois, dans une clairière parfaite pour s'exercer. On s'entraîna pendant une heure au Kidō puis on commença le combat de sabre, avec des vrais sabres en fer. Pendant une bonne demi-heure l'un para les coups de l'autre puis on inversa les rôles.

- Eh Yuu, il me reste encore quinze minutes avant de partir retrouver Emi (en plus j'ai une chose à lui demander donc faut surtout pas que je sois en retard), on fait un match ?

- Ok, mais prépare-toi à mordre la poussière, car je suis le numéro 1 de la classe d'élite !

- Ca va les chevilles ? Je te rappelle que l'on a les mêmes notes, tu es numéro 1 et moi 2 car j'ai un retard de plus que toi, c'est tout !

- Eh bah celui qui gagne sera le meilleur ok ?

- Ok, en garde, ex-numéro 1 !

Le combat commença, et après dix minutes, n'était toujours pas fini.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mon cher Yuu, mais j'ai un dîner ce soir, donc je vais devoir te battre avec ma prochaine attaque.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé, mais quand nos épées se sont entrechoquées, la clairière a disparu pour laisser à la place une pièce carrée, avec une partie colorée de noir et l'autre de blanc. Dans cette pièce bicolore, on pouvait voir deux épées, suspendues dans les air, une épée blanche flottant du côté de la pièce peint en noir, et une épée noir, du côté blanc.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire, ça ne peut pas être...

- Eh Kimaro, toi aussi tu penses que c'est nos Zanpakutō ?

- Touché, par contre c'est normal que l'on y soit tout les deux ? Enfin je croyais que je serai dans mon monde intérieur, ou un truc dans le genre, comme le prof de méditation disait…

- Je suis aussi surpris que toi, euh, c'est lequel le mien et lequel le tien ?

- Bonne question, perso, j'aime bien l'épée blanche.

- Et moi la noire !

- Bon bah c'est réglé, alors à trois on prend nos futurs Zanpakutō, un, deux, trois !

Quand j'ai pris l'épée blanche il y a eu comme un grand flash, et me voilà dans une petite ville, entourée de montagnes.

- Eh Yuu, t'as vu ça ? Yuu ? Merde, il est parti où celui là…

- Tu ne risques pas de la trouver, cette personne.

- Qui a dit ça ?

Soudain le ciel s'assombrit et un éclair frappa le sol, puis un tigre d'électricité sortit de l'endroit d'où l'éclair avait frappé.

- Ok, un tigre en éclair, euh, c'est toi qui m'a parlé ?

- En effet, et écoute moi si tu ne veux pas perdre de temps.

- Ah oui merde le dîner, je t'écoute.

- Mon nom est Kaimetsu, et pour faire appel à ma puissance tu devras prononcer « foudroie, Kaimetsu », ok ?

- Ok monsieur le ti... Enfin Kaimetsu.

- Ne perd pas de temps !

- Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas co...

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Kaimetsu m'éblouit avec un flash de lumière, et je me retrouve dans la clairière avec Yuu à coté de moi.

- Eh Kimaro, tu étais passé où après avoir pris ton épée ?

- Et toi alors ? Mais attend, pourquoi tu as deux épées ? Et pourquoi j'ai pas l'épée blanche dans ma main mais un sabre tordu ?

À mes mots le sabre m'envoya une châtaigne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non rien, je viens de me recevoir un petit choc électrique, sans doute de l'électricité statique, et...

Soudain les mots de Kaimetsu me reviennent à l'esprit.

- Yuu ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Euh… 20h10.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Il faut que je parte, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…


	9. Chapitre 7 : Au désespoir

Chapitre 7 : … Au désespoir.

Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, j'ai dû faire au moins une dizaine de shunpō d'affilée . Une fois sur les lieux, la maison avait été détruite, et on pouvait voir le corps de la grand-mère d'Emi allongé par terre.

- Madame, ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Emi se bat contre un hollow, va la sauver !

Elle mourut quelques instants après.

- Où ça madame ? Madame ? Merde, où es-tu Emi, allez, concentre-toi et repère son reiatsu, allez, allez !

Je sentis un faible reiatsu venant de derrière la colline, par-delà la maison de sa grand-mère.

- J'arrive Emi !

D'un shunpō je me rendis de l'autre côté de la colline et je la vis, dans la mâchoire du hollow, inerte, je ne sentais plus son reiatsu.

- Lâche la, espèce de monstre, tu m'entends ? Je te dit de la lâcher !

Le reiatsu qui sortit de mon corps était plein de rage et de haine, et de petits éclairs sortaient de mon sabre. Le hollow était là, sans bouger, toujours avec Emi dans sa bouche. Puis après un moment de réflexion, il balança le corps d'Emi par terre.

- Alors ce reiatsu sur elle était à toi, hein ? Dans ce cas je me suis trompé de cible, c'est toi que j'aurai du dévorer.

Il avait beau être imposant (trois mètres de haut avec des bras surdéveloppés qui touchaient par terre), il n'en restait pas moins agile, et mes coups de sabre ne faisaient que l'entailler par ci et là.

- Tu es très fort, petit, mais tu ne pourra pas me battre car ma peau est très solide, grâce à une astuce que je tiens de ...

- La ferme ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes astuces à la con, je vais te pulvériser avec mon Kidō si mes coups de sabre ne sont pas assez puissants ! Hadō no san ju ichi, shakka hō !

Le Hadō le sonna, sans le blesser.

- Prend ça, et ça, et ça !

Plus il se prenait de Shakka hō, et plus il s'affaiblissait, mais moins vite que moi qui me vidait de mon reiatsu.

- Alors ? Tu arrêtes d'en tirer, tu n'as plus de force ? Je dois quand même te dire que tu es le shinigami qui m'aura fait le plus de dégâts dans ma vie, allez, laisse moi manger ton âme maintenant !

Et au moment ou il était près de moi…

- Hadō no san ju san, Sōkatsui !

L'explosion le brûla et son bras gauche était en sang.

- Alors tu t'es protégé avec ton bras hein ? Mais maintenant il est inutilisable, adieu !

- Hein ? Mais il est où ? Merde, là-haut !

Avec mon sabre je frappai son crane mais il mit son bras droit devant, que je coupai.

- Tu n'as plus de bras pour te protéger, enfoiré, crève !

- Je ne crois pas, non…

Il disparut de notre dimension trop vite pour moi et mes blessures dues à l'explosion du Sōkatsui me faisaient souffrir.

- EMI ! Emi, tu m'entends, écoute-moi, regarde-moi, répond-moi, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé de mon retard, je suis désolé mais ne meure pas !

- C'est… Pas… Grave…

- Écoute, tu dois vivre si tu veux m'épouser, hein ? Tu en dis quoi, tu veux bien, regarde voilà la bague !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a pleuré en voyant la bague avant de mourir, peut-être car elle était heureuse ou car elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir vivre à mes côtés, elle a pleuré avant de disparaître, peu avant que je tombe par terre, inconscient.

Trois jours plus tard je me réveillai.

- C'est normal que je vous vois souvent à l'infirmerie ?

- Ah c'est vous, Sakura-san ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Vous vous êtes battu avec un hollow, et je pense que vous l'avez vaincu.

- Non, mais je ne l'ai pas battu, il s'est retiré avant que je ne le tue.

- Excusez-moi mais nous avons trouvé des traces de reiatsu d'une certaine Emi…

- Emi Kimidori est morte en combattant le hollow, et je voudrais lui faire une tombe correcte, donc je m'en vais.

Je marchai, encore habillé de cet habit blanc vers la maison de la grand mère d'Emi, et, dans le jardin de cette maison, je me suis mis à construire deux tombes, une pour Emi et l'autre pour sa grand-mère.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Remettre les pendules

Chapitre 8 : Remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Les cours reprirent, mais j'avais perdu mon envie de combattre, plus rien n'avait de sens et même les moins forts de la classe pouvaient me battre en Zanjutsu. Mes notes sont descendues très vite et je me retrouvais 40ème sur 100, encore quelques places et je passais dans la classe des nuls, pour toucher le fond. Un jour en entraînement:

_Bah alors Kimaro, ta défense est pleine de failles, tu es nul à chier !

_Et alors Yuu, tu penses que cela m'intéresse ?

_À ta place, je me battrais pour devenir plus fort et vaincre ce hollow le jour où il reviendra, tu veux que sa mort soit vaine ?

_Ta gueule.

_Tu veux mourir avec elle et laisser ce hollow s'en tirer ?

_Ta gueule !

_Tu veux mourir en étant faible et en faisant honte à la femme que tu aimes ?

_Je te dis de la fermer !

Les coups que je donnais étaient d'une puissance sans égal.

_Tu crois que je ne veux pas la venger, tu crois que je m'en fout qu'elle soit morte, tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir tué ce hollow ? Bien sûr que je m'en veux !

_Alors deviens plus fort bordel !

Cela m'a remis en place lorsqu'il m'a dit cette phrase en me désarmant.

_Merci Yuu.

_Pas de quoi, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Les jours suivants je retrouvai ma place de premier dans certains cours et second dans d'autres et mon niveau augmentait de façon significative:

_Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré Kimaro.

_Merci Ayumi-san.

_Je me demande même si tu n'as pas le niveau pour passer l'examen dès la première année, d'ailleurs Yuukishi aussi pourrait le passer avec toi, lui aussi a un niveau suffisant pour avoir l'examen.

_Je me suis demandé si Yuu et moi on pouvait vous battre maintenant.

_En 1 contre 1 ou tout les deux contre moi ?

_Non, en 1 contre 1, si on y allait tout les deux on vous battrait à coup sûr !

_Ah ouais ?

_Sans aucun doute.

_Voyons ça, je vais y aller à mon maximum.

_Eh Yuu viens, on va battre la professeure !

_Ok, j'arrive, le temps d'étaler ces mauviettes.

Le combat était acharné et elle fut obligée de libérer son Zanpakuto.

_Envoie les valser, Tatsumaki !

La forme de son zanpakuto était pour le moins surprenante, un bâton d'acier d'un mètre de long avec à son extrémité un éventail bleu.

_Mufuu !

Un vent faible fait par l'éventail nous caressa.

_Alors c'est ça votre shikai, fit Yuu.

_Fais gaffe, elle nous cache quelque chose.

_Passons à un vent plus... Puissant, Kyofuu !

L'éventail passa du bleu au vert et le vent qui en sortit était assez puissant pour nous faire bouger.

_Ok, celui-là est fort mais on ne valse toujours pas.

_Prenez ça !

Les bourrasques étaient assez gênantes mais elles ne nous empêchèrent pas d'attaquer.

_C'est vraiment pas terrible comme technique, même si je dois avouer que te servir du vent comme bouclier lors d'attaques est assez déstabilisant, mais bon on s'y habitue et bientôt, tu vas tomber à terre, lui ai-je dit.

Et le combat reprit de plus belle. Après 5 minutes :

_Vous n'allez pas relâcher vos Zanpakuto ?

_Hein ? Mais comment vous le savez ?

_Eh Kimaro t'es pas futé toi, nos sabres ne sont plus de simples Asauchi mais de véritables Zanpakuto . Enfin bref, il est temps d'y aller sérieusement, allons-y, Mugen !

C'était la première fois que je voyais la libération du Zanpakuto de Yuu, et c'est … Enfin ? Mais c'est quoi ? Un manche et une garde ok, mais où est la lame ?

_Euh Yuu ? Où est la lame ?

_Cette lame tu veux dire ?(une lame d'énergie spirituelle se forma)

_Cool, à moi, foudroie, Kaimetsu ! (la lame s'allongea et pris la forme d'un éclair)

Le combat fut plus acharné que jamais, et après 5 minutes, Ayumi passa à la vitesse suivante.

_Ma prochaine attaque sera la dernière, kamikaze !

Un vent d'une violence inouïe nous balaya comme des feuilles.

_Cette attaque est la plus puissante de mes attaques, et aucun de mes adversaires n'y a échappé, vous avez perdu, dommage.

Ayumi se retourna et commença à partir vers ses appartements.

_Non.

Un éclair annula la tornade et fonça sur la prof qui évita de justesse.

_Vous êtes plutôt bons en fait, vous deux et...(ne voyant que moi), mais où est Yuukishi ?

Je lui fis signe de se retourner mais elle vit une faible lumière causée par la lame d'énergie de Yuu qui se trouvait au niveau de sa nuque et compris que Yuu était derrière elle.

_C'est vous qui avez perdu, sensei, dit-il.

_Alors là chapeau !

On retourna tous en normal et la prof nous félicita de nouveau avant de retourner chez elle se reposer.

_Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, on s'entraîne ensemble ?

_Je sais pas Yuu, je suis fatigué et...

_Mauviette.

_Quoi ?

_MAU-VI-ETTE !

_BAN-KAI !

Rien ne se passe, Yuu me regarde.

_Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver, foudroie Kaimetsu !

Le combat commença et au bout de 5-10 minutes:

_C'est bon, j'arrête, je suis trop crevé !

_Moi aussi je suis naze.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Règlement de compte

Chapitre 9 : Règlement de compte.

On était sur le sol, respirant fortement, trempés comme si on avait fait un marathon, les muscles endoloris à la limite de la crampe et le ventre qui criait famine.

_On va manger un morceau ?

_Ok kimaro, mais c'est toi qui va chercher la nourriture et qui la ramène ici.

_On joue ça au janken ?

_Ok.

Je me levai donc pour aller chercher un casse-croûte quand soudain, je sentis un reiatsu froid non loin d'ici, froid et familier à la fois.

_Il est revenu cet enfoiré, mais pourquoi est-il si loin, il n'y a rien là bas, à part... Merde !

La fatigue m'empêcha de faire des shunpos, alors je courus le plus vite possible pour arriver à temps cette fois. Une fois sur les lieux, je vis Ayumi-san, par terre, bougeant à peine.

_Ah non, ça va pas recommencer !

Là je le vis, le hollow qui hantait mes cauchemars, son bras avait repoussé et il paraissait plus grand aussi.

_Ah! Mon casse-croûte préféré ! Je la finis et je suis à toi tout de suite.

À ses mots, un reiatsu sombre sortait de moi, aussi sombre que le sien mais plus intense, comme une poussée d'adrénaline qui te fait oublier la fatigue, la douleur, et tout ces autres sentiments qui en temps normal font de nous des humains. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, la vengeance. Mon sabre passa en Kaimetsu et il en sortait des éclairs noirs. Je lui fonçai dessus et le combat commença, enfin le carnage. Mes yeux devenaient jaunes au fur et a mesure que mon épée virait au rouge vif et quand vient le moment fatidique, le hollow prononça une dernière phrase :

_Un hollow meurt, et un autre naît, alors, on se revoit en enfer.

Colère, Douleur, Tuer, ces trois mots décrivaient assez correctement mon état. Mon cœur allait comme exploser et mon reiatsu devint de plus en plus sombre.

_Tu t'es laissé diriger par ta haine, idiot !

_A-yu-mi, dis je d'une voix de hollow.

_Viens là

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis allé vers elle et je me suis arrêté devant elle, comme si le peu d'humanité qui me restais m'obligeait à rester sans l'attaquer.

Elle se leva malgré ses blessures et me pris dans ses bras.

_Chut, c'est fini, c'est fini…

J'ai jamais compris comment elle a fait, mais la noirceur en moi est venue en elle et lorsque qu'elle eut fini, elle s'effondra quelques secondes avant moi. Au réveil à l'hôpital :

_Il se réveille.

_Hein ?

_Kimaro ? Kimaro vous m'entendez ?

_J'ai faim.

Les infirmières éclatent de rire.

_C'est bon signe alors, dit Sakura, j'ai préparé des bentôs.

_Ayumi-san, où est Ayumi-san ?

_Elle est juste à côté de toi.

Elle était sur le lit d'à côté, accrochée à une machine par des électrodes.

_Comment va-t-elle ?

_Son corps est guéri, mais son mental a l'air de se battre contre quelque chose, ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller. Par ailleurs j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, un reiatsu noir sort d'elle en infime quantité pour aller dans toi, en un flux continu.

_Je sais pourquoi, j'étais plein de haine et elle a tout absorbé en elle puis elle me le rend en petite quantité pour que j'évacue cette haine petit à petit car j'ai pas pu tout évacuer d'un coup.

_ Ah ok, dans ce cas elle se réveillera quand elle vous aura tout redonné.

_Combien de temps cela va durer ?

_Je ne sais pas précisément, par contre je sais que ce flux transfère du reiatsu quelque soit la distance. Nous vous avons changé de chambre puis d'étage et ça n'a rien changé, donc vous pouvez bouger aussi loin que vous voulez mais interdiction de sortir de la Soul Society.

_Je ne compte pas en sortir, d'ailleurs je compte bien rester ici auprès d'elle jusqu'à son rétablissement.

_Et pour l'Académie ?

_Je prendrai des cours du soir, c'est pas un souci.

_Non, je voulais dire que si l'Académie vous donne votre diplôme, vous serez shinigami.

_Je ne compte pas passer l'examen maintenant.

_Pourtant même nous, à la quatrième division, on a remarqué que vous aviez un fort potentiel.

_Et bah ce potentiel attendra, vous aviez parlé de bentôs ?

_Oui, je vous l'apporte tout de suite.


	12. Chapitre 10 : C'est fini l'académie

Chapitre 10 : C'est fini l'académie.

C'est le nouvel an, les cours reprennent demain, Yuu a passé son examen après une mise a niveau des 6ième années et est entré dans la 3ième division en temps que 7ième siège. Moi je n'ai pas passé l'examen, donc je continue l'Académie à la différence près que je n'irai pas en cours, enfin pas les cours normaux. Je prendrai les cours du soir, 2h de cours intensif, pendant 3 mois. Ensuite je devrai choisir une filiale pour avoir un emploi du temps adapté. Yuu a direct choisi le Gotei 13, il rêve de devenir capitaine de division, comme si c'était possible pour des types normaux comme nous. Je pense choisir pareil, Gotei 13, mais je demanderai à des secondes années Kidoushou de me montrer ce qu'il ont appris ; ça peut servir d'être polyvalent. 2H de cours par jours, et le reste du temps je le passe auprès d'Ayumi-san ou alors je m'entraîne dans la cours de l'hôpital, et puis des fois j'aide les infirmières à porter les malades ou à chercher les médicaments (en shunpo bien sur). Voilà comment s'est passé la fin de mon année et mes 3 années suivantes. 3 années calmes mis à part un sixième année plus faible que moi qui m'a fait chier à plusieurs reprise (car j'étais plus fort que lui) jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son diplôme après 7 années, Shuhanmaru qu'il s'appelait, je suis sûr qu'il grimpera pas les échelons celui là.

Chaque nuit je fais un rêve, un rêve où un hollow m'attaque, et ce hollow c'est moi. Depuis 3 ans maintenant je combat ce hollow et quand je le bat, il revient la nuit suivante, encore plus fort. On m'a dit que c'était dû au fait qu'Ayumi me redonne mon reiatsu noir petit à petit.

Samedi matin, 9h, comme à mon accoutumée je vais a l'hôpital pour voir comment va Ayumi-san et Sakura-chan au passage). J'entre dans le bâtiment.

_Poussez vous de là.

_Hein, de quoi, il se passe quoi ici ? Je peux aider ?

_Ah Kimaro c'est vous, venez nous aider, prenez ces machines et venez dans la chambre de Tsushimate-san.

_Ayumi ? Elle a quoi ?

Une fois entré dans la chambre, des tas de médecins essayaient de la faire respirer.

_Mais bon sang, dites-moi ce qu'elle a ?

_Elle est en train de mourir, son esprit ne peut plus contrôler sa technique qu'elle a sur vous et en même temps respirer, du coup elle se laisse mourir pour emporter avec elle le reste de reiatsu.

_QUOI ? Ayumi-san, AYUMI-SAN ! Redonnez-moi tout ce qu'il vous reste de reiatsu noir, je pourrai le contrôler, AYUMI-SAN !

(dans le subconscient d'Ayumi)

« _QUOI ?, Ayumi-san, AYUMI-SAN ! Redonnez-moi tout ce qu'il vous reste de reiatsu noir, je pourrai le contrôler…

_Hein ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_AYUMI-SAN !

_Kimaro… »

Bip...bip...bip...bip...bip

_Elle est revenue.

Soudain une masse noire sortit d'Ayumi pour venir en moi, puis je m'effondrai la seconde qui suivit.

_Oh ma tête…

__Salut frangin !_

___Frangin ? Mais j'ai pas de frère ? (puis en le regardant) Encore moins un frère jumeau gothique, mais t'es qui toi ?

__Moi ? Ah bah oui sous cette forme tu ne me reconnais pas (il prit la forme de moi hollow), et là tu me reconnafanfic b keach_

_is ?_

_Malheureusement, mais pourquoi ta forme n'est plus celle d'un hollow mais plus celle d'un étudiant gothique me ressemblant plus que fortement ?

__Car je suis complet mais trêve de bavardage, j'ai pas que ça a faire moi, il se transforma en hollow et m'attaqua._

___Alors c'est la fin c'est ça ? Le dernier cauchemar hein ?

__Si tu me tue seulement._

_Je t'ai tué pendant 3 ans, une fois de plus ne sera pas compliqué.

__Tu crois ?_

Il disparut et réapparut derrière moi puis me frappa avec une violence bien plus grande que les dernières fois.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, tu es complet, mais bon c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur !

Le combat dura des heures, des jours, je ne sais plus. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne ressentait pas la fatigue et au bout d'un temps, je ne la ressentais plus non plus.

_Prend ça, et ça et ça !

Les éclairs ne lui faisait rien.

_Mais tu vas crever sale ordure !

__J'allais te poser la même question, d'ailleurs c'est pas avec de si petits éclair que tu va me faire du mal._

_Ah oui ? Et ça alors ? Hado no san ju ichi : shakka ho !

Un minuscule shakka ho frappa le hollow.

__Ah ah ah ah ah, alors c'est la fin, hein ?_

_De quoi tu parles ?

__ Mais de toi, non mais regarde-toi, tu ne peux même plus lancer une attaque correctement, c'est honteux. Quand je pense à la puissance que tu avais lorsque tu as tué ce hollow, lorsque NOUS avons tué ce hollow !_

_Tiens ? Mais c'est vrai en plus, tu n'es qu'une partie de moi et si je n'ai plus de puissance, j'ai juste a prendre la tienne !

__Hein ?_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (un énorme éclair s'abattit sur le hollow)

_Ah_ la vache, dit le hollow encore fumant, il m'a pris tout mon reiatsu le salaud !_

Il s'évapora en tombant à terre. À mon réveil :

_Kimaro, tu vas bien ?

_Oui très bien Sakura-san, vraiment bien.

_Kimaro ?

_Ayumi-san ? Vous êtes réveillée ? Vous devriez vous reposer…

_Non, après plus de 3 ans de sommeil, je pense que je vais rester éveillée, et toi ? Ça va ?

_Bien mieux maintenant que je n'ai plus à surveiller une grande dormeuse.

On se mit à rire le reste de la soirée en mangeant dans un petit restaurant du coin avec les infirmières qui s'étaient occupé d'Ayumi pendant ces 3 années.

Le lendemain je passai mon examen haut la main et on m'attribua un poste dans la cinquième division.


	13. Chapitre 11 : Les devoirs d'un shinigami

Disclamer: le nom d'hikari viens d'un personnage d'une histoire que j'aime beaucoup, mon ange, basé sur bleach aussi, fait par hiyoru

Chapitre 11 : Les devoirs d'un shinigami.

Une fois le diplôme obtenu il fallait intégrer une division, j'optai pour la 5ième. Une nouvelle aventure commença.

_Je suis shinigami ! J'ai réussi !

_Eh le nouveau, au lieu de nous casser les oreilles va faire le ménage dans le bâtiment central de la 5ième division.

_Je suis peut être nouveau mais je connais les règles et je vois que tu n'es que 10ième siège donc tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

_Et pourquoi pas tu n'es même pas gradé donc je décide si je veux.

_Qu'est ce qui te faire dire que je ne suis pas gradé ?

_Bah tu est nouveau donc c'est pas possible que tu sois…

Il n'a eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui coupai la parole en lui disant:

_5ième siège de la 5ième division, Kimaro Senju, heureux de faire votre connaissance ! (d'un air ironique)

_5...5...5ième siège ! Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses, 5ième siège Senju.

_Excuses acceptées, mais au fait où sont les appartements je suis crevé et je ne connais pas encore très bien le coin.

_Oui, Hikari indique lui où sont les appartements.

_Oui 10ième siège Dosan.

La shinigami m'accompagnait jusqu'à mes appartement (un peu petit pour un officier mais bon il y a un lit , un bureau et une table).

_Voici votre chambre 5ième siège Senju.

_S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Kimaro.

_Oui…

_Et vous ? Vous vous appelez comment ?

_Hikari... Hikari Sôshiro.

_Enchanté mademoiselle Hikari Sôshiro.

Hikari m'aida durant ma première année en tant qu'officier mais surtout en tant que shinigami.

7 Heures du matin, une sorte de clairon sonne sur un lundi ensoleillé.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est comme à l'Académie ma parole !

_Non c'est pire, dit-elle d'un sourire rayonnant.

_Hikari ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

_Je suis venue vous réveiller, c'est la seconde fois que ça sonne.

_Hein ? C'était quand la première ?

_Il y a environ 15 minutes, la seconde c'est pour aller dans sa division, vous devriez vous habiller très vite, je vous attend derrière votre porte.

_Ok je me grouille.

20 secondes plus tard

_C'est bon je suis prêt.

_Suivez-moi.

_J'ai mal entendu, j'ai cru entendre un vouvoiement…

_Hein ? … Ah oui, euh, suis-moi.

_Ok.

Une fois dans le réfectoire de la 5ième…

_Ah vous voilà, cinquième siège Senju !

_Je suis vraiment désolé, lieutenant Momo…

_Mais non, vous n'êtes pas très en retard, bien, commençons tous à manger.

Malgré le fait que je soit arrivé en retard, le lieutenant Momo est restée super gentille, je me demande si c'est pas un Chamallow à l'intérieur, si elle sait comment on se fâche, je vous jure cette fille c'est une crème, tant pis pour mes retards.

_Cinquième siège Senju ?

_Oui lieutenant Momo ?

_Vous pourriez aller faire les course pour la division, j'ai plein de papiers à faire, et puis ça rattrapera votre retard, vous êtes d'accord ?

_Bien sûr lieutenant Momo, mais je dois aller où ?

_Hikari viendra avec vous.

_Ok… (j'ai compris comment elle punit les retardataires)

_Merci beaucoup !

Une fois les courses faites…

_Faire les courses au Rukongai, c'est pas un travail de shinigami ça !

_Tout les shinigami sont passés par là tu sais ?

_Tous ?

_Enfin tout ceux qui arrivent en retard et qui ne sont pas nobles ou importants…

_Autrement dit, ça n'arrive qu'à moi.

Soudain j'aperçus une silhouette familière sortant d'un magasin.

_J'hallucine, Yuu c'est toi ?

_Kimaro ?  
>_Alors toi aussi tu étais en retard ? C'est pour ça que tu fais les courses ?<p>

_Oui et non, oui les habitudes m'ont fait arriver en retard mais de toute façon je devais faire les course pour chez moi donc j'en ai profité pour refaire le plein de la division.

_Bonjour, troisième siège Sosaku.

_Bonjour, euh... Hikari.

_Non, t'es troisième siège ? Mes respects monsieur le troisième siège de la troisième division !

_ J'ai pas glandouillé comme toi moi, au fait si tu es là ça veut dire que Tsuchimate-senpai va mieux ?

_Elle a pris des vacances forcées, donc elle reste chez elle et donne des cours du soir.

_Et toi ça va ?

_Nickel, je viens d'arriver cinquième siège et on me donne les courses a faire. En plus…

Un cri de hollow coupa la conversation.

_Merde un hollow, dit Yuu, j'y vais !

_Non, on y va, comme au bon vieux temps !

_On en a combattu qu'un seul, et on s'est fait laminer !

_Bah oui, et donc l'heure de la revanche a sonné, Hikari tu veut bien ramener les courses dans la division ? Je reviens dans 10-15 minutes.

_Oui mais fais attention…

Hikari partit vers la division et nous sur le chemin menant au hollow :

_Et bah alors ? Une nouvelle conquête ?

_T'es dingue, c'est encore une gamine, concentre toi plutôt sur le hollow qui est droit devant, enfin sur les deux hollow…

_Un chacun ça te va ?

_J'allais te faire la même proposition !

Yuu s'élança et trancha son hollow en deux tandis que moi je passai derrière le mien et lui tranchai les jambes pour atteindre la tête. Le coup de grâce ne se fit pas attendre.

_Eh bien, ça c'est la vie d'un shinigami, dis-je.

_M'en parle pas, c'est mon dixième ce mois-ci…

_Tu as dû en combattre en trois ans !

_Sans me vanter, j'en suis à 108 hollow, et toi ?

_C'est mon deuxième, mais je vais te rattraper tu va voir !

_Ouais, t'as intérêt !


	14. Chapitre 12 : Routine cher les shinigami

Chapitre 12 : Routine chez les shinigamis

Durant la première année, j'ai affronté plusieurs dizaines de hollows, des petits comme des grands, j'ai appris une technique, un flash lumineux nommé senkou, et à la fin de cette année j'ai remarqué quelque chose dont j'ai parlé avec Hikari.

_Voilà 5 ans que je suis entré au Seireitei et je n'ai pas changé, je devrais avoir 23 ans mais j'ai l'air d'en avoir toujours 18 !

_On ne te l'a pas dit ? Les personnes ayant un fort reiatsu vieillissent 10 fois plus lentement que les humains, moi par exemple je suis morte il y a 20 ans à 12 ans

ce qui fait que j'ai 32 ans mais j'ai l'apparence d'une adolescente de 14 ans.

_OK j'ai compris.

_Euh... Kimaro ?

_Oui ?

_Il serait peut être temps d'y aller, le lieutenant Momo va t'attendre…

_Mince, j'avais pas vu l'heure, il faut que je me dépêche (je me prépare à toute vitesse) , merci Hikari tu me sauves la vie !

_Ce n'est rien… (en rougissant)

Je traversai l'allée en shunpo et arrivai à côté du lieutenant Hinamori Momo qui était en train de m'attendre alors que le 4ième siège et le 3ième étaient déjà là.

_Toutes mes excuses lieutenant Momo !

_Ce n'est rien tu n'es pas très en retard, la mission d'aujourd'hui consiste à nettoyer une ville remplie de hollow.

Une fois sur place le shinigami en charge de la ville nous explique qu'une centaine de hollow est apparue d'un coup et qu'il ne pouvait pas les terrasser en même temps. Le lieutenant Hinamori nous donna l'ordre de les tuer sans se faire blesser, le 3ième et le 4ième sièges étaient ensemble et moi j'étais avec le lieutenant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes , ne voyant pas le nombre de hollow diminuer, le lieutenant eu l'autorisation de lever sa limite pour combattre puis elle libéra son épée :

_Explose, Tobiume ! Libérez votre épée, 5ième siège Senju !

_Oui, foudroie, Kaimetsu !

L'épée en forme d'éclair avec un manche noir et une garde de la même couleur balança un éclair par la pointe.

_Lieutenant, laissez moi essayer une nouvelle technique…

_D'accord.

_Kaimetsu, Denkou !

De l'électricité sortit de ma lame pour former une boule dans le ciel et cette boule balança des éclairs par dizaines qui transpercèrent une multitude de hollow. En 30 minutes la ville fut débarrassée des hollows quand soudain surgit un hollow gigantesque près du 3ième siège.

_Attention 3ième siège, c'est un gilian ! cria le lieutenant.

Le gilian lança sur le 3ième siège un cero qui lui sera presque fatal avant que moi et le lieutenant arrivions pour l'aider.

_Kaimetsu, senkou !

Le flash lumineux aveugla le monstre et tandis que le 4ième siège et moi achevions le gilian, le lieutenant essaya de soigner les blessures les plus graves du troisième siège puis elle dit :

_Ouvrez un senkaimon et prévenez la quatrième division, vite !

Nous avons perdu un 3ième siège ce jour là, non pas parce qu'il soit mort mais parce que certaines blessures étaient si graves qu'il ne pourra plus combattre de sa vie.

Il fallait donc le remplacer, je fut désigné pour remplir ce poste, et lorsque je rentrai chez moi, des non-officiers déménageaient mes affaires aux quartiers de 3ième siège (cool enfin une chambre plus grande, lit, bureau, table, dressing et autre).

_Eh, kimaro, tu es devenu 3ième siège à ce que l'on m'a dit !

_Ouais Yuu, c'est cool car maintenant on est a égalité, au fait comment va ton capitaine ?

_Mon capitaine ? Ah, Ichimaru Gin ? Il n'a pas repris son poste de capitaine, même après avoir été disculpé. Il est dans une maison avec sa femme, et vit tranquillement.

_Sa femme ? Non, ne me dit pas que…

_Si, le lieutenant Matsumoto a fait le tour des divisions pour montrer sa bague à tout le monde l'année dernière, peu avant ton arrivée, et il ont eu un enfant, une fille, prénommée Kogane, en raison de ses cheveux.

(bouche béate, yeux écarquiller, silence total)

_Ah, enfin bref, maintenant que l'on est pareil...

_Pas tout à fait j'ai toujours tué plus de hollows que toi, j'en suis a 142 !

_Prépare-toi à être surpris car moi j'en ai combattu 57 plus les 20 d'hier et un demi-gillian !

_Un demi-gillian ?

_Bah oui, on s'est fait un gillian a deux donc c'est la moitié chacun, et comme un gillian c'est la fusion d'une centaine de hollow, j'en ai tué 50, ce qui fait 57 plus 20 plus 50, j'arrive à... Et merde.

_Et ouais, tu n'es qu'à 127, j'en ai encore 15 de plus que toi, loser !

_À la fin de l'année je t'aurai battu, je te le jure !

_Si tu y arrives, je fais la paperasse à ta place pendant un mois, mais si c'est moi qui gagne...

_Marché conclu !

_Mais je n'ai pas encore dit que qui se passait si je gagnais !

_Mais comme ça arrivera pas… Bon je te laisse je vais voir si il y a des missions de nettoyage de hollow dans le coin, à plus…


	15. Chapitre 13 : 3ième siège

Chapitre 13 : 3ième siège, un poste dangereux.

Les hollows ne sont pas fréquents dans la Soul Society et après un mois, je n'en ai pas vu un seul, et à part les papiers il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à part s'entraîner.

Un jour je demandai une journée de repos pour aller au Rukongai et je me rendis au 54ième district nord avec un petit sac de Kangs pour rembourser tous les commerçants que j'ai volé pour survivre :

_Bonjour à vous monsieur le marchand.

_Eh mais je te reconnais tu es le sale gosse qui m'a volé mes fruits et légumes pendant un moment !

_ Oui et je viens pour régler ma note, je pense que 30 kangs devraient suffir…

_Eh bien ma foi c'est payé avec du retard mais il y a plus d'intérêt que je ne l'aurais imaginé…

_Au passage j'ai aussi remboursé la marchande de pain et le marchant de poisson mais je ne trouve pas le commerçant qui vendait de la viande donc si vous le voyez vous pourriez lui donner ces 35 kangs s'il vous plaît, voilà 5 kangs pour la livraison, merci !

(sur les 150 pièces je n'ai plus que 15, je vais acheter des provisions pour les enfants que j'ai repéré au district 23)

Une fois rentré, je fus surpris par ce que j'appellerai un fan-club.

_Hikari, qui sont toutes ces filles ?

_Des amis à moi qui viennent d'entrer dans la cinquième division.

_Je m'appelle Arisa Asako et là c'est ma sœur Asami et là bas c'est mon autre sœur Ayame !

(cool des triplées)

_Je m'appelle Hana Fumiko, ravie de vous rencontrer de nouveau !

_Je m'appelle Hitomi Kagame, enchantée !

_Et la dernière s'appelle Madoka Kusuriko, mais elle est un peu timide, dit Hikari.

_Je suis enchanté de toutes vous connaître, permettez-moi de me présenter correctement, je suis le 3ième siège de la 5ième division, Kimaro Senju.

Soudain un grand reiatsu apparut dans le Rukongai, et la sensation m'était familière…

_Alerte à tout les shinigami, alerte à tout les shinigami, des gillians sont entrés dans la Soul Society, je répète, des gillians sont entrés dans la Soul Society, que tout les capitaines, lieutenants et 3ième siège se dirigent au 22ième district Est.

_Désolé mesdemoiselles mais le devoir m'appelle !

Une fois en route :

_Eh Kimaro !

_Ah Yuu c'est toi ? Tu n'es pas avec ton lieutenant ?

_Non il est sur terre, on lui a confié une mission il y a trois jours, donc on m'a assigné à ta division le temps de botter les fesses à ces gillians !

_Quand on parle du loup, les voilà !

Une centaine de gillians étaient entrés dans la Soul Society et détruisaient tout, à coup de cero.

_Les capitaines sont déjà là, ils ont fait vite, nous on doit les empêcher de sortir du district, ah tiens voilà le lieutenant Momo !

_3ième siège Senju, 3ième siège Sosaku, il faut les repousser le plus possible des habitations au sud, c'est là que les réfugiés sont allés.

_Oui lieutenant Momo, dis-je en même temps que Yuu.

_Yuu ! On y va a fond, foudroie, Kaimetsu !

_Endors-toi , Mugen !

Yuu allongea sa lame pour pouvoir trancher les gillian en deux. Quant à moi, mes éclairs n'étant pas assez efficaces pour les tuer, j'utilisais un enchaînement de Senkou et de Denkou pour les aveugler puis les détruire, mais ces techniques consomment beaucoup de reiatsu.

(_Merde, je n'y arriverai jamais !

_Tu veux un coup de main ?

_Kaimetsu ? Ça faisait longtemps, tu peux m'aider ? Ils sont trop nombreux, il me faut plus de force !

_Plus de force ou un moyen de les trancher en une fois ?

_Tu peux faire ça ?

_Moi non mais nous oui ! Je vais t'aider pour cette fois mais dès que cette bataille sera finie, viens me voir.

_Ok !)

Une fois mes esprits repris, mon épée brilla et un éclair entoura la lame.

(_Vas-y Kimaro !)

_Inkaten !

D'un shunpo je me place devant un gillian et je lui tranche la tête comme du beurre.

_Eh Kimaro, c'est quoi ton truc là ?

_Inkaten, en gardant mon éclair sur la lame, je double son tranchant et sa puissance.

Un cero arrive sur moi.

_De plus, (je bloque le cero avec mon sabre), mon sabre est deux fois plus résistant !

_Dans ce cas, banzai, fit Yuu.

Le combat continua, le nombre de gillian diminuait fortement mais pas suffisamment pour tous les retenir.

_Kimaro ! Il y en a un de ton côté qui se barre !

_Ok, je vais essayer de l'avoir avant qu'il ne sorte du périmètre, Hadō no yon, Byakurai !

L'éclair du Hado sorti de la pointe de mon épée et sa puissance fut décuplée par mon zanpakuto et son éclair autour de lui. Le gillian fut transpercé au niveau de la nuque et disparut d'un coup.

_Il y en a un autre à l'ouest, près du lieutenant Momo !

_Hadō no...

Cette fois le rayon partit sans que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, de plus le rayon n'était pas d'électricité mais de lumière et anéantit le gillian en lui trouant le masque.

_C'est quoi ton attaque de fou ?

_J'en sais rien !

Il ne restait plus que quelques gillian que les capitaines finirent en quelques secondes.

_J'en ai eu 7, me dit Yuu.

_8, je t'ai battu !

_Non, n'oublie pas que tu a 15 hollows de retard sur moi !

_Et bah, 142 plus 7 gillian de 100 chacun ça fait 842, et 127 plus 8 gillian ça fait 927, je gagne.

_ Nooooooooooooon, je vais devoir me taper la paperasse, sauf si je reprend mon titre dans l'année !

_85 hollows avant la fin de l'année, tu rêves éveillé, Yuu.

Après une visite a l'hôpital et au restaurant, j'allai me coucher bien fatigué par cette journée.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Le pire est devant nous

Chapitre 14 : Le pire est devant nous.

À mon réveil j'étais dans mon monde intérieur :

_Allez debout, il est l'heure !

_Hein ? Quoi? C'est déjà le matin ? Kaimetsu ? Il est l'heure de quoi ?

_Il est l'heure de payer tes dettes.

Un monstre d'éclair géant frappa le sol avec son poing.

_Ouf, un peu plus et j'y passais, non mais ça va pas non ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dettes ?

_Je t'ai aidé, maintenant il faut payer.

Le colosse d'éclair m'attaqua de nouveau.

_Bat-le et on sera quittes.

_Ok, foudroie, Kaimetsu !

Je lançai un éclair sur le monstre mais ça ne lui fit rien.

_C'est sûr que éclair sur éclair ça fait pas grand chose, mais comment je vais battre ce truc immense ?

Un immense est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, une grande masse d'éclairs bleu, avec deux jambes et deux bras, comme un homme géant.

_Bon calme-toi, et réfléchis, ce truc a une tête donc si je le décapite il crève, logique.

D'un shunpo je me rendis derrière lui et le décapitai, enfin tranchai dans le vide si on considère qu'il est fait d'électricité.

_Bon, le plan A, ça marche pas, plan B alors, euh... Je cours !

Et je me suis mis à courir dans mon monde intérieur pour éviter cette chose qui semblait indestructible.

_Bon si les éclairs ne marchent pas sur toi, essayons le feu, Hadō no san jū ichi, Shakka Hō !

La boule de feu l'a fait reculer mais ça ne l'a pas tué.

_Ok le kido ne te fait presque rien, il faut donc du kido de haut niveau.

Sa main passa à 10 cm de ma tête.

_Faut que je me trouve un endroit pour réciter la formule !

Je me suis mis a courir entre les ruelles de ma ville intérieure.

_Je vais monter sur ce toit et me cacher derrière cette cheminée.

Puis je commença mon incantation :

_Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô toi qui porte le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double… Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie…

Je me retournai vers lui :

_Hadō no nana jū san : Sōren Sōkatsui ¡

L'explosion le fit grandir de moitié et au moment ou je croyais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire Kaimetsu balança une vague d'éclair sur le monstre qui le fit grandir.

_Mais c'est pas juste !

_Je dois te donner une leçon.

_Ouais mais là il va me tuer !

Soudain une évidence s'imposa.

_Eh mais attend, tu l'as fait grandir avec des éclairs alors peut être que je dois le surcharger en éclairs, j'ai bon ?

Kaimetsu ne répondit pas.

_Je prend ça pour un oui, Denkou !

L'énorme éclair le fit grossir

_Ok je continue ! Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrêtez, le ciel !

Il frappa la zone où j'étais.

_Mais laisse-moi continuer bordel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide ! Hadō no roku jū san : Raikōhō !

Il grandit encore.

_Aah, aah, aah, c'est crevant des Hadō de ce niveau avec les incantations, allez je continue, Hadō no yon : Byakurai !

Le Hadō, augmenté par la lame par lequel il sort, fit grandir encore le monstre, celui ci était maintenant plus grand qu'un gillian. Il commença à ne plus retenir l'énergie en lui et il commença à vider cette énergie en tirant par ce que l'on pourrai appeler une bouche, un rayon d'énergie électrique, un sorte de Byakurai mais en vingt fois plus gros.

_Tu te vides hein, Hadō no yon : Byakurai !

Cependant il se vida plus vite que je ne le remplissais et son rayon manqua de me tuer à plusieurs reprises.

_J'en peux plus, allez je dois donner plus d'énergie, plus, plus, plus...

_Nous y voilà.

Le Byakurai qui sortit de la lame laissa place à un rayon lumineux d'une extrêmement grande intensité. Si grande que le monstre grossit d'un coup et explosa, me propulsant à travers 3 maisons.

_Bravo, tu as réussi Kimaro !

_Réussi à faire quoi ?

_Ca.

Il me montra la montagne derrière l'emplacement de l'ex-monstre, celle ci était trouée.

_C'est mon super Byakurai brillant qui a fait ça ?

_Ce n'est pas ton Byakurai, mais une technique que toi seul pouvais apprendre pour vaincre ce qui va arriver.

_Qu'est ce qui va arriver ?

_Cette technique s'appelle light, souviens t'en.

Je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, à l'exception que Kaimetsu était en Shikai et reprit sa forme normale peu après mon réveil.

_Je sens que ça va mal se terminer cette histoire.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Rencontre

Chapitre 15 : Rencontre.

_Me voilà dans de sales draps, un mal inconnu qui va s'abattre sur moi, une mission pourrie dans un village pourri et comble du malheur, Yuu qui me bat au Hadō. Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

_Euh... Kimaro ?

_Hein ? Ah Hikari, tu es là, ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

_Dois-je te rappeler que l'on marche vers la cinquième division et que c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher ?

_Ah oui désolé.

_Et pendant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas un village pourri, c'est mon village natal et on va chercher ma petite sœur qui viens de mourir.

(moi, parlant tout seul)_Ah puis pourquoi Kaimetsu ne m'a pas répondu, aaaaah ça m'énerve !

_Et il ne m'écoute même pas, eh oh, Kimaro !

Elle me donna un coup sur la tête.

_Mais ça fait mal Hikari, t'es folle ou quoi ?

_Non, j'essaye de vous réveiller, on est arrivé.

Une fois dans le bureau du lieutenant :

_3ième siège Senju, 10ième siège Sôshiro, vous voilà.

_Désolé du retard lieutenant mais j'ai pas réussi à me réveiller.

_Oui, vous êtes un grand dormeur. Enfin bref, vous savez votre mission, le portail sud est ouvert, vous pouvez y allez, bonne chance.

_Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, au revoir.

Sur le chemin :

_Eh Hikari, on va où déjà ?

Elle me tapa sur la tête.

_Chez moi, pour récupérer ma sœur !

_Ah ok, mais c'était pas la peine de me taper cette fois !

Cela fait 3 semaines que Kaimetsu m'a fait passer son épreuve, et depuis silence radio. Hikari est devenu tyrannique, elle me tape tout le temps sous prétexte que je ne l'écoute pas, mais je pense qu'elle doit avoir raison vu que j'ai encore oublié ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

_Eh Hikari !

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Ce soir c'est le nouvel an, je vais faire la fête avec Yuu et d'autres amis dans un bar que l'on a réservé, ensuite on ira regarder les feux d'artifices, tu veux venir avec nous ? Ca me permettra de me faire pardonner mon attitude ces dernières semaines.

_D'accord si tu me dis où on va.

_Chez toi, chercher ta sœur. Tu as vu, j'ai pas oublié !

_Tiens, d'ailleurs on y est, elle pourra venir ?

_Bien sûr, après tout, la mort c'est pas facile tout les jours, eh mais attend c'est ta sœur ? Mais les shinigamis ne se souvienne pas de leur vie d'avant normalement !

_C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, oui c'est ma sœur et oui je m'en rappelle, d'ailleurs je me rappelle de tout depuis mes 4 ans.

_Moi je me rappelle que de ma mort jusqu'à maintenant.

_Je suis morte chez moi donc quand mon esprit a quitté mon corps, ma famille était là et je m'en suis souvenu d'un coup.

_Et tu es morte de quoi toi déjà ?

_Électrocutée par le câble de mon sèche cheveux, et… Là , ma sœur !

En dessous de nous il y avait une petite ville, un village plutôt, 300 habitants à tout casser dont la seule chose qui avais attiré mon regard depuis la sortie du Dangai était un château parfaitement entretenu, à 500 mètres du village. Hikari pouvait voir sa sœur sur la route principale du village, marchant avec une petit garçon qui lui tenait la main.

_Eh ! Shizuka !

_Euh, excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ? Et où on est ici ?

Soudain un flash de 20 ans dans le passé lui fit comprendre qui était Hikari et elle se rappela tout ses souvenirs.

_Oh mon dieu, grande sœur ! Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup changer depuis que tu es morte…

_Grande sœur ? dis-je. Euh Hikari, ta sœur paraît deux fois plus vieille que toi…

_Normal, elle avait 10 ans quand je suis morte, donc elle a vieillit de 20 ans et moi de 2. Shizuka, c'est qui ce petit garçon ?

_C'est ton neveux, Kotaru.

_Bonjour, fit le petit garçon du haut de ses 10 ans.

_Bon Hikari, c'est pas que j'aime pas les retrouvailles mais faudrait peut être leur faire leur Konsō…

_Et vous êtes qui ? me dit Kotaru.

_Ah désolé j'ai oublié de me présenter, Kimaro Senju. Hikari, tu vas les ramener par le Dangai, ça sera plus facile que les chercher dans le Rukongai.

_Oh merci beaucoup Kimaro !

(je ne veus surtout pas que le gamin aille au Rukongai, il faut l'emmener à l'école des shinigami avec son potentiel)

Une fois rendu au Seireitei, j'inscrivis le gamin pour des cours dès l'année d'après et installai sa mère dans une maison dans le premier district sud. Tout deux furent ravis. La fête qui s'en suivit était bien aussi, et avec Yuu on a fait un énorme feu d'artifice pour le gamin et sa mère avec nos Kidōs.


End file.
